Deja vu
by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7
Summary: Rose has another mission, dealing with an old enemy. But circumstances have changed, and now the tables are turning...
1. I've got a mission for you

Deja vu

**Hi. Um, this is my new story, Deja vu. It is really short, it only has four chapters. I will try to post one every day this week. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High. Sadly**_

Chapter 1

"Rose, are you busy?" called Stella, sticking her head around the door.  
"No, what do you want?" asked Rose, looking up from her desk, where she had been filling in some paperwork.  
Stella sat down in the chair opposite. Rose hadn't been out in the field for a while. It wasn't that she was no good, it was just that Chief Agent Stark was very persistent when it came to scaremongering. He constantly told people that she was rubbish at fieldwork.  
"I've got a mission for you." said Stella, simply.  
"Isn't that what you always come to speak to me about?" queried Rose  
"Yes, but this is different. You'll be doing fieldwork." replied Stella  
"Why do you need me?" asked Rose "Why can't you just get Stark to do it?"  
"Because you know this villain very well. Do you remember the Guinea Pig?"  
"How could I forget her? That was my first ever mission."  
"Do you remember that she controlled the Prime Minister for a while?"  
"Yes, Daisy, Blane, and I stopped her."  
"Well, she is attempting to do so again. We need you to go and stop her. Will you do it?"  
"Of course! I'd happily put her in prison again, this time perhaps for a bit longer?"  
"Excellent. Be at my office at two for the mission briefing.

* * *

"Thank you for attending, agents. You have been chosen for this mission, because we think you have the skills needed. Rose, you will be leader, and this is your team. Dan, parkour specialist, Aneisha, master of disguise, Tom, technical whizz, Zoe, fighter extrordinaire, and Keri, tactical genius. They are part of the M.I. High project, Frank's new team. Tom, you will be technical backup. You will be around 150 metres away from the building, checking heat sensors and imobilizing darts. Aneisha, you will be dressed as one of the Guinea Pig's workers, to look for captives. Zoe and Keri, you two will be on the first floor, taking out any other workers, if needed, Zoe should take out workers on the ground floor. Dan, you will keep track of any other experiments happening, we don't want anything getting out of control. Rose, you will physically arrest the Guinea pig. Just walk right in, her security hasn't been updated in ten years, and is still as easy to get through. We also have some gadgets for you. Aneisha, you have a notepad that conceals a DNA analyzer, we believe that many missing people are having copies made of them, and we want to see who she has. Keri, you have a lipstick laser, should come in useful. Rose, we went to town on your gadget. Blane asked Stuart if he could borrow his radio again. Strangely, he said yes. Here it is, it could be used to produce high-frequency sound waves, which guinea pigs are very susceptible to, but of course, you already knew that. Agents, that van is waiting, off you go."

**So what do you think?**


	2. Stark Bomb Disabler 2000

Deja vu

**True to my word, I have updated on time.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High. Unfortunately**_

Chapter 2

As Rose sat in the van, she tried to come up with a way to arrest the Guinea pig, that didn't involve high-frequency sound waves. Stella didn't know what had happened on her last field mission.

_"Gupta, go and try to disable that bomb!" screamed Stark. His new Stark 2000 Bomb Disabler had failed, and the bomb he had asked to be created to test it, was going to blow up. With just two seconds to go, Rose disabled the bomb so that it only gave off a small explosion. Small, but loud. Very loud. The bomb had been in a field, and Stark and all the other spectators had backed away, so Rose was the only one affected. The roaring in her ears was like a fire alarm, a football crowd when a goal is scored, and a crying baby, all rolled into one, made really screechy, and amplified by 4200%. A weaker person might have died, but Rose was strong willed. Paramedics gathered round, but she did not know this, she was already unconscious. She was rushed to hospital, but it was too late to stop any permanent damage. She had been subjected to so many high frequency sound waves, that any more would kill her. When asked about the incident, Stark gave no comment._

Rose really hoped this mission wouldn't be like that. She was jolted out of her memories by Dan's voice.  
"We're here." Rose returned to her normal, calm and composed self, and opened her mouth.  
"Right, let's run through the plan one more time. Aneisha will go in, pretend to be an employee, let Zoe, Dan, and Keri in. Zoe and Keri,Tom will tell you where guards are, take out all guards, tie up all workers, Dan, keep an eye on all science experiments, Aneisha, try and find where captives are being held. Once the bottom floor is clear, I'll arrest the Guinea pig. Everyone okay?"  
There was a general chorus of 'yes' and 'fine by me'.  
"Off we go then, good luck everyone." said Rose, as Aneisha went over to the door.

**Sorry, I know it is incredibly short, but it gave some vital information, in hindsight, maybe I should have combined the first two chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. So, we meet again

Deja vu

**Hey guys, chapter three already! Someone told me that this was just basically a copy of series 1 episode 1, but I promise you, it isn't. This is where it starts to get different. I apologise if it's hard to read, I am terrible at writing action, also, this chapter is slightly longer than my others, but enough of my blabbering, here's chapter 3.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High. Unfortuitously**_

Chapter 3

Aneisha was already in a lab coat, so she just had to walk in.  
"Just taking a call." she said cheerily to the man on the door, who nodded.  
Around five minutes passed, and Dan, Keri and Zoe knocked at the door. Aneisha opened it.  
"Oh, hello," she said as if they were total strangers "What brings you here, then?"  
"We have an appointment with Professor Sally Monroe." said Dan.  
"Prof Monroe is it? Oh, I'll just show you to her office, it's just this way." explained Aneisha, leading them through to the main room, then continuing her search for captives.

* * *

Zoe walked up the staircase, Keri in tow. This was clearly where most of the science happened. A guard was standing by the landing, facing away from them. Zoe quickly injected an imobilizing dart into the man. They didn't want to attract attention. One person noticed them.  
"Hey, oow are you? I don't recognise you. 'Ere, you aren't from the government, are ya? If you are, then things might get ugly, right lads?" he called to all the other workers.  
"What about the female workers here?" asked Keri "Wouldn't they fight us as well?"  
"Naw, they're just girls, they couldn't fight ya. In fact, you couldn't fight us, you're only children, and not to mention, female."  
Keri was really starting to dislike this man, and punched him, knocking him out, stone cold.  
"What? That's what we're here to do!" she said in response to Zoe's raised eyebrows. The rest of the men had now gathered round them, and the two girls went back-to-back to attack them. It took them around a minute of fighting to floor all ten other men. There were two women standing in a corner. One of the women's name badges read 'Kathleen', the other 'Moira'. Keri went for Kathleen, Zoe for Moira. Kathleen threw a punch a Keri, which she easily blocked, aiming a kick in response. While Keri was balancing on one leg, Kathleen pushed her over. Whilst down, Keri injected an imobilizing dart into Kathleen's leg, then stood up to help Zoe, but she didn't need to. Zoe aimed a punch at Moira, who leaned to the side to dodge it, and in the process, fell over. Zoe took this opportunity to inject Moira with an imobilizing dart.

After all the workers had been tied up, and were lying upstairs, being guarded by Keri and Zoe, with Dan watching the experiments, and Aneisha looking for captives, the Guinea Pig was still nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a trapdoor opened, and out came the Guinea Pig. Rose ran into the room.  
"Ah, I've been expecting you." said the Guinea Pig, removing a helmet she had been wearing.  
"Cliché much?" replied Rose "You'd be best giving yourself up now, because I can always defeat you using high-frequency sound waves and you know it." Rose knew that she couldn't actually do that, but the Guinea pig didn't.  
"My dear girl, you are quite right, but it's too late anyway. I knew you were coming here when M.I.9 asked to borrow the radio. You see, my dear, I have found a way to control actual people, rather than just clones, and I can see their memories too. You have no idea who I've recently been controlling. I've controlled some of the richest people in the world, some of the most powerful people in the world, and some idiot by the name of Stuart Critchley. It was very interesting to see his thoughts regarding YOU."  
At Stuart being called an idiot, Rose spurred into action, and slapped the Guinea Pig round the face, causing her to turn around in pain, leaving her back unguarded. Before the Guinea Pig could fully register the fact that she'd been slapped, she felt a hand on her back, as Rose did the five-finger-freeze.  
"Sally Monroe, you are officially under arrest." Rose triumphantly declared, placing down the radio on the ground, thankful that it wasn't required, and picking up the helmet, and placing it over her head. The helmet let her see inside of Stuart's brain. Looking through it, she could see all of his memories, all his thoughts. It was very strange. She took off the helmet, but kept the listening devices on. It might be interesting to hear what Stuart was saying. She remembered that she used to have a crush on him. She turned back round to the Guinea Pig, who was just working out how to move again.  
"Why did you do it? Why do you try to control people?" she asked the disheveled rodent.  
"When I was at school, I was bullied for liking science. People thought it was strange to want to do extra work. They would try to control me, try to MAKE me stop liking science. You remember the old Prime Minister, the one you saved from me all those years ago? He was the ringleader. It's called revenge. Which is what's going to happen to you!" The Guinea Pig yelled loudly at the end of the sentence, reaching out for Stuart's radio, abandoned on the floor. She pressed down on some buttons, creating a high-frequency sound wave, and grabbed a pair of earmuffs.  
"You're not the only one to do their research, I know that too much of this will kill you. Which is what I'm hoping to achieve!"  
Rose could feel herself weakening, she screamed out the names of the team, her blurry vision telling her that the Guinea Pig was getting away. With what she was sure would be her last breath, she called out one last name.  
"Stuart . . ."

* * *

By the time the younger agents arrived, it was too late. Rose didn't even have a pulse. Dan pressed the rubber on the end of his pencil.  
"Tom. Rose is dead. The Guinea Pig got away."  
"Only half of that can be true. I caught the Guinea Pig running away from the lab. Is Rose really dead?"  
"Afraid so. We'll carry her out. See she gets a proper funeral and all. Tie the Guinea Pig up securely in the back of the van."  
"Will do. Make sure no-one inside the building can get out. We don't know what Stella wants done with the workers."

**Ohhhhhh. Bet none of you saw that one coming. If you're actually enjoying this story, then you're probably a bit disappointed, and thinking, 'What a lame ending' This is not the end, however, so if you are enjoying this story, you are probably on the edge of your seat, so I might post the next (and last) chapter after school today. That'll be at around 15:45 or 16:45. **


	4. She was that girl

Deja vu

**Hey guys, here is the fourth and last chapter. SPOILER ALERT :I am telling you now, Rose will not be _resurrected_. This chapter has a plot twist that you probably all saw coming. I am way too predictable. I should probably shut up now and let you get on with reading the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High**_

Chapter 4

_By the time the younger agents arrived, it was too late. Rose didn't even have a pulse. Dan pressed the rubber on the end of his pencil._  
_"Tom. Rose is dead. The Guinea Pig got away."_  
_"Only half of that can be true. I caught the Guinea Pig running away from the lab. Is Rose really dead?"_  
_"Afraid so. We'll carry her out. See she gets a proper funeral and all. Tie the Guinea Pig up securely in the back of the van."_  
_"Will do. Make sure no-one inside the building can get out. We don't know what Stella wants done with the workers."_

Dan, Keri, Zoe and Aneisha carried Rose's limp valley out of the lab. Aneisha was almost crying. She hadn't known Rose for very long, but Aneisha valued all life, and thought it a great tragedy for any lives to be lost. They were silent on the journey back to M.I.9 HQ. When they walked in to Stella's office, they didn't even knock.  
"Ah, agents, you do know you're supposed to knock - good grief what happened to Rose?"  
Stark who had been in Stella's office already, trying to persuade her to let him test his Stark 2001, spoke up.  
"I think I know what happened. Was there any really high pitched sounds?" The spies nodded, and Stark explained the bomb disabling and the aftermath. When he had finished, all were silent.  
"So, Rose is dead then?" said Stella, her voice barely above a whisper. Stark nodded gravely.  
"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Rose's funeral was the next day. Daisy and Blane came, Oscar and Carrie as too. Stuart was called along as well. Frank wad there, Stella, Stark, Lenny, and even the head if M.I.9. Many other M.I.9 agents came as well, and also some of Rose's old allies and adversaries. The Worm, Dylan Towser, Lou, Lewis Chuckworth, Violet Webb, Irena Ryfeild, Button, Lena Larsson, and . Everyone had an oppurtunity to say something about Rose. Her body had not been put in a coffin, she was merely covered in flowers, as she had planned to donate her body to medical reasearch. Stuart was last to say something.  
"Umm," he felt his throat go dry "Rose was one of the best people you could ever meet. She was that girl. The one who liked reading and writing. The one who like science. The one who liked maths. The one who pretended not to be sad, just to make others happy. The one who knew she didn't need anyone else's approval to be herself. The one who wouldn"t give in. The one who wouldn't give up. I just wish that I could have done something to save her. I wish that before she died, I could have told her how I felt."  
"Actually, you did save me." said a small voice.  
"Rose?" whispered Stuart, hardly daring to breathe.  
"When the Guinea Pig played the sounds, I was still wearing those headphone things that let her listen into people. I was listening to you, Stuart, so in a way, you saved my life. Oh, and even if I had died, you know that camera thing that the Guinea Pig has? It lets you look at people's brains, thoughts, and memories. Believe me, I know how you feel about me."

Nobody could believe their eyes, or their ears. Rose was alive. Stuart hugged her tightly, vowing never to lose her again.

The End

**See, I told you she wouldn't be resurrected, and she wasn't, 'cause she wasn't dead. I promise that the next story I write will be longer. Until then, ****Peace Out!  
**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7.**


End file.
